Draw Your Swords
by LILYTENOH23
Summary: haruka lo pierde todo... hxm (yuri)


Se perfectamente que están pensando: y esta mandita enferma no termina ninguno de sus dos fanfics cuando ya está escribiendo otro… pues si bien mi vida es algo curioso y cada una de mis historias tiene un toque muy personal con dejos de mi vida y alma esta es mas personal,es el otro lado de la moneda me identifico mucho con haruka ya que ella y yo poseemos muchas cosas en común(obvio no todas) pero si esa "suerte" en el amor? No se..esta es mi vida narrada usando a los personajes de naoko,les advierto no será corta(ninguna de mis historias lo es) asi mismo JAMAS dejare algo incompleto ya que lo odio,también debo admitir que el titulo es por la canción de angus&and julia Stone del mismo nombre y realmente me gustaría que la escucharan para darse una ligera idea de lo que he venido sintiendo en muchos años de mis 24,asi mismo informar que muchos versos fueron sacados del libro no todos amamos de la misma forma,de la misma manera informo que no se el costo del yen así pondré la cantidad en yenes pero representada en pesos mexicanos que tenia en la bolsa solo no me odien gracias

Gracias a quienes me siguen,me leen y favean en verdad lo : los personajes son propiedad de Naoko T.

"queremos un amor épico que no nos cueste el menor esfuerzo. Amar no implica sufrir, pero un amor que no te sacude y te saca de tu zona de confort, me parece más un acto de mediocridad. Amar es subirse al auto, sabiendo que le fallan los frenos; e invitar a tus demonios al viaje y pisar el acelerador en una subida sabiendo que la gasolina está por terminarse."

Septiembre 2006

Ahí estaba yo parada bajo la torrencial lluvia septembrina, el viento violento frio como navajas comenzaba a apuñalarme mientras yo hacía torpes esfuerzos por huir de el sin embargo aquello era mi menor preocupación, aquélla punzada en el corazón se acentuaba en cada latir mis cabellos apelmazados en mi cara camuflajeando lagrimas con gotas de lluvia de cristal, en un torpe intento de huir de aquella realidad comencé a correr por las calles de esta fría ciudad, resbalé pero no caí ante la atónita mirada de un pequeño que me observaba divertido y extrañado, inhale aire y exhale vapor y seguí con mi labor de huir de aquella realidad cuando ya no pude más tome un taxi, él conductor me miro con desagrado al verme hecha una sopa y empapando los roídos sillones del viejo Tsuru casi en ruinas,entre balbuceos incoherentes le indique la dirección a mi hogar,aquel trayecto fue silencioso de palabras y molesto de sonidos por la horrible música depresiva y antigua que oía aquel chofer que habría jurado que si el trayecto duraba un poco más hubiera abierto la puerta y me hubiera arrojado a una muerte inminente llegue a casa regalándole 50 yenes de más por lo de sus viejos asientos, en aquella época yo tenía 14 años y sentía como el mundo caía sobre mi,ha! que ilusa fui… saben? Siempre que quieran sentirse mejor recuerden que en algún lugar del mundo hay un pobre adolescente idiota teniendo su primera novia y cree que siempre será feliz en ese momento aquella torpe adolescente era yo, sólo que su primera novia era una niña closetera,berrinchuda y mimada que sin importar cuantas veces bajase la luna para que ella pudiese verla,tocarla,olerla no sería suficiente. A mis 14 años y con unos padres recién divorciados,un padre en banca rota y una mansión por vender en tiempo record o el banco se encargaría de embargarla me dedique a ausentarme del mundo en mi mente, oír música,leer y aprender a tocar diversos instrumentos musicales para terminar un año en casa de mis religiosos tíos estilo dursley* sin embargo el problema eran mis adorables primos oh aquellos hermosos seres que se encargaron de hacer mi vida insoportable por un largo año,después de eso volvi con mi padre un poco mejorado económicamente pero anímica muerto,ver su mirada obscura por el dolor que le dejo la partida de mi madre con aquellas palabras dulces como navajas"ya no te amo" lo habían convertido en un ser ausente que aprendió a cocinar,lavar y planchar acostumbrado a que la servidumbre lo hiciera los accidentes no se hicieron esperar aunque debo admitir que algunos fueron bastante divertidos,algunas comidas un fracaso sin embargo verlo con aquel ímpetu inquebrantable el hombre a sus 53 años y una familia rota no se dio por vencido, aprendió a cocinar,lavar,planchar a escuchar a sus hijos chicos y aconsejar a los mayores,aquel viejo mujeriego había encontrado el equilibrio espiritual aconsejando a mis hermanos sobre las mujeres:

"nunca toques a una mujer,es mejor ser victima a victimario" "aprende a usarlas a tu conveniencia y solo enamorate de la que creas correcta" "un príncipe es lo que le sigue a un cabballero"-yo escuchaba esas platicas detrás de la puerta y me había jurado ser un príncipe,error numero dos,cuando tuve mi primer novia le di todo,papa recupero algo de dinero y en "deuda"de haberme enviado con mis tíos se encargo de malcriarme y darme excesivas cantidades de dinero para alguien de 14 añ envió a una prestigiosa secundaria donde conocí a aquella chica de ojos café ,chinos cabellos mas bajita que yo e hija de un prominente político,no duro mucho pero 7 meses bastaron para que yo a mi corta edad y gran estupidez me visualizara con ella el resto de mis días, oh sorpresa! Su mama le había encontrado un cd del grupo de lesbianas de moda y temiendo lo peor le consiguió un novio para que dejase de pasar todo el día con "su mejor amiga" feliz septiembre del 2006! me dije entre sollozos.

Así pasaron dos largos años entre chicas bicuriosas que no buscaban serio y relamente ahora lo entiendo quien a los 15s busca algo serio?

Llegue a los 16,una guapa mocosa malcriada con el dinero que su padre le daba para el colegio y con el que le robaba a escondidas y que con eso podía darse ciertos lujos?

En verdad era aburrido tener dinero… a veces lo regalaba literalmente a los homeless o a quien me pidiese,solo me conformaba con comprar ropa increíblemente bella,cds,comida y salidas con los chicos,lo demás era tan aburrido,yo no tenia confianza en mi misma,no me sentía como yo en realidad no me sentía como nadie ,un dia compre una guitarra eléctrica un par de pedales y un buen amplificador,comencé a tocar y a tocar logrando destacar con los meses forme una banda la preparatoria publica donde asistía pum!

Había encontrado el remedio mágico,parada en la escuela con una playera blanca a rayas negras,una chamarra de motociclista con guantes de piel,jeans de diseñador rotos y converse negros y un look muy andrógino con guitarra en mano entre entre susurros y miradas de chicas y chicos que me miraban endiosados,lo había logrado

Un importante productor musical nos hizo ofertas de discos,rechazadas,músicos del momento nos pedían colaborar con ellos,rechazados mi estilo no era hacer música para la gente la idea era hacer música para mi,la felicidad consistía en eso,si no tenía amor verdadero me dedicaría al amor por mi música,nadie me llamaba la atención solo pasaba el momento con chicas lindas y ocacionalmente besaba chicos no no porque me gustasen,si no porque nadie escucharía la música de una lesbiana depresiva que escribia de desamor sin siquiera conocerlo realmente..presentaciones en pubs locales,en fiestas,en la capital del país llenando algunos lugares,depsues de eso mi medio hermano(también homosexual) se unió a la banda yo escribi la letra de una muy importante canción de moda y el hizo los arreglos(no cobramos nada por ella) lo traumante es que cuando no tenia dinero quise recuperarla obvio no…pero el verdadero trauma es escuchar a un grupo culero cantar tu obra de arte de la manera mas marica y marginal que exista acompañado de un video que le daría sida de retina a quien lo viera desde mis ojos ,lo peor fue un hit de 6 meses que genero muchos millones que solo ellos vieron.. ahh divina Juventud estúpida,nada me sorprendia nada me gustaba nadie me llenaba ni lo hara mas que aquella chica.

Marzo 2008

Sali con mi típica pose de galán después de un show en la capital,Sali del pub sin ser vista por nadie,camine hacia el seven eleven en busca de una bebida energética,sin querer choque con una bonita niña agua marina,ella me miro por un instante y yo la mire por varios,no era la mas guapa que haya visto en mi vida,pero en ese momento mi mente quedo literalmente en blanco,la ayude a levantarse,me disculpe y pague lo que ella llevaba le suplique su número y recibí un e-mail en el ticket de compra,la agregue al famoso msn con dos meses de espera y nada,pasaron los meses la olvide, el grupo lésbico de moda rusa estaba en el país ,mi novia de aquella época y yo fuimos al show,mi típica apatía y odio por todo desvanecieron cuando divise en la pista a aquella aguamarina,le di dinero a mi chica en turno para ir por pizza y se perdiese,me acerque despacio a la chica de ondulados cabellos al ver que iba sola,se sorprendio al verme,hablamos y hablamos reimos y el mundo dejo de girar,salimos del coloso de cobre compramos playeras y caminamos,que importaba quedarme una noche en la capital cuando mi ciudad se encontraba a 3 horas? Llegaría temprano y bum! Fin del problema la otra chica ya no existía mas.

Pasaron los días entre mensajes,visitas a la capital para saber que aquella chica era algo mas que especial,era hermosa e inteligente la verdad pero su autoestima estaba tan por debajo del suelo que eran pleitos por ello,la pequeña michiru me había enamorado y yo estaba encantada con ella,fascinada! Pero como toda niña buena de 18 años sin autoestima no me dejaba" avanzar"cumplimos un año juntas sin ningún acercamiento sexual y yo me comenzaba a desesperar,un dia saliendo de lo que seria mi ultima tocada

Se me acerco una morena sensual que me invito a tomar error numero tres

Desperté del sueño a los 3 dias,sin saber donde estaba realmente,con un dolor de cabeza interminable y el cuerpo harto de placeres carnales,llegue a casa y mi padre me dio una buena golpiza uds se preguntaran por michiru kaioh pues bien le invente que había sido vitima de un asalto y había estado en el hospital y blah blah cosas que creen las mujeres ciegas y enamoradas y ciegas por el amor.

Me sentí culpable? Obviamente…

Se lo dije? No….

Volvió a pasar? Si…

Me sentí culpable? Cada vez menos hasta hacerlo un ritual…

La misma morena? Muchas mas, pero la morena era un encanto de cabrona

Se dio cuenta? A veces queremos ser descubiertos así que yo ayude…

Pasaron otros 6 meses y michiru kaoih me invito a visitarla,no había nadie en su casa y por fin después de 18 mese de salir con ella y decirle que era el amor de mi vida,hacer planes de boda y familia,con pena y lagrimas en los ojos por el nerviosismo se entregó a mi entre besos y gemidos cursis llenos de te amo nunca me dejes y asi pasaron los meses y la sensual morena fue siendo desplazada cosa que no le gustaba,me invito a tomar un café ,accedí porque sería un lugar publico y yo ya no lastimaría a kaioh que ya se había tragado todas mis mentiras sobre no te soy infiel ni mis vueltas a la situación haciéndola sentir culpable…llegue al café intelectual encontrándome una guapa morena con un estilo sensual y coqueto que inspiraba ser devorada,ella me dijo que había olvidado el celular en su apartamento que si la podría llevar en mi auto,no se como le creí error numero cinco

No se como,pero termine teniendo sexo alucinante con ella,algo me decía que esta vez seria diferente Sali sintiéndome la peor basura,conduje hasta la capital por 2:20 horas para darle la sorpresa a mi michiru de que la visitaba sin avisar(lavando culpabilidad) compre rosas,chocolates y vino,a dos cuadras de llegar llame su numero y no obtuve respuesta,llegue a mi destino y toque aquel familiar timbre,me abrió su hermana mayor sin pedir permiso entre algo me decía que algo no estaba bien,subi las escaleras y entre a su habitación ahí estaba mi pequeña sirena acostada entre sollozos,la bese,se sorprendio al verme,me pregunte porque lloraba y quise matar a quien la había hecho llorar sus ojos turquesa se perdieron en los mios y pude notar un odio en su mirada, a decir verdad sus palabras aun me retumban

Michiru-quieres saber por que lloro? Asentí con la cabeza

Michiru-lo escuche todo…-a que te refieres?pregunte sintiendo el piso caerse

Michiru-todo lo que haces con ella,lo que le dices,lo que ella te hace-trague saliva

Michiru-al parecer a alguien se le remarco el móvil…

Y atando cavos mi móvil estaba del lado de la cabecera de la cama y apareció mágicamente en el buro,aquella morena me la había hecho,no crei en sus palabras cuando me dijo que si no era de ella menos de michiru..


End file.
